mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Karo Parisyan
Karapat 'Karo' Parisyan is a fighter who formerly competed in the UFC welterweight division. Karo was most recently banned from the UFC 'permanently' after pulling out of a fight with Yoshiyuki Yoshida due to a painkiller addiction, having a win over officially undefeated Dong Hyun Kim overturned to a no-contest because of the addiction and pulling out of another fight with Dustin Hazelett for the same reason. He has signed with Australia-based Impact Fighting Championships and he is set to make his debut against Luis Dutra Jr. Parisyan instead fought Australian Ben Mortimer and won via submission in the second round. He then returned to the UFC already, to face Dennis Hallman. Hallman dropped Parisyan with a right hand and finished him with a TKO just over a minute into the first round. After the fight, Parisyan was cut again from the UFC. Dana White hinted that it would be the final time. In 2011, Parisyan stated that he still strongly desired to make a comeback and make one last title run in the UFC or Strikeforce. He next faced MFC veteran Ryan Ford. It was a great fight that Ford unfortunately won via third-round stoppage due to a cut. Karo next signed for a fight in Brazil against Jordan Smith. Smith defeated Parisyan via split decision. After a considerable hiatus, Parisyan signed to face former UFC middleweight champion Dave Menne. Instead Parisyan next faced Thomas Denny defeating Denny via decision. Parisyan next signed to face Brian Green for the ShoFIGHT welterweight title. Green pulled out and he was replaced by Parisyan's fellow UFC veteran Shamar Bailey. Bailey also pulled out and he was replaced by another fellow UFC veteran John Gunderson. Gunderson defeated Parisyan via first round guillotine choke submission. Karo next fought Tiger Bonds winning via first round armbar submission before defeating Edward Darby via another first round armbar submission. Parisyan next made his Bellator debut in a grudge match against Rick Hawn, losing via second round technical knockout. After a decent layoff Parisyan next signed to return to Bellator on the undercard of its first pay-per-view event in November 2013 to fight Cristiano Souza. Parisyan was unfortunately injured mere days before the fight and replaced by newcomer Alejandro Garcia. Parisyan next fought Ron Keslar defeating Keslar via an impressive second round comeback knockout and undoubtedly resurrecting his Bellator career. Parisyan was next rumored to fight Bellator newcomer and UFC veteran Phil Baroni. The fight was signed in mid June 2014. Fights *Karo Parisyan vs. Shonie Carter - The fight was for the WEC welterweight title with Shonie Carter defending. Parisyan vacated the title shortly afterwards to fight in the UFC. *Karo Parisyan vs. Chris Lytle *Karo Parisyan vs. Nick Thompson - The fight was Nick Thompson's last in the UFC since 2006. Parisyan had said that he wanted to bloody Thompson up and then finish him with a submission and he did, taking the win via submission (strikes). *Karo Parisyan vs. Drew Fickett *Karo Parisyan vs. Josh Burkman *Karo Parisyan vs. Dong Hyun Kim - The fight was very controversial. Originally, Parisyan won a split decision. The win was overturned after Parisyan tested positive for banned painkillers in a post-fight drug test. A no-contest was officially announced, and Dong Hyun Kim remained officially undefeated after that decision. *Karo Parisyan vs. Ryan Ford *Rick Hawn vs. Karo Parisyan - The fight was the Bellator debut of Parisyan. *Fernando Gonzalez vs. Karo Parisyan Category:Welterweight fighters Category:Judokas Category:Bellator fighters